Nuts
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Quatre wants Trowa and is trying his best to make Trowa jump him, but Trowa doesn't realize it. Sometimes it takes a good friend to hammer the point home. Warning: Mild nudity! Q takes his clothes off! You have been warned!


**Nuts**

**Author notes: This one's for you Roofie-chan! This is the result of a wild plotbunny that bit me while I was gathering stuff for my autumn windowsill display and was combing the forest for hazelnuts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1,**

Trowa stared out the window. He'd seen Quatre run out that morning when he got up and presumed the boy had gone to rake up the leaves already falling from the trees early this autumn. He knew Heero and Duo were on a mission and Wufei wouldn't be back from his until late so he could afford to stare out the window and watch the blond work without repercussions as long as was possible before said blond came back inside.

Quatre smiled. He had racked up the leaves earlier and while doing so he discovered that their current safehouse held a treasure in hazelnuts hidden in the tall grass near the bushes opposite the kitchen window. He'd just gone to grab a bucket when he spotted Trowa coming down and made quite a show of searching for the thing. Once he was certain the taller pilot's attention was entirely on him he pretended to finally find a bucket big enough and headed outside. Just as he suspected Trowa took up his usual position by the kitchen's side window to watch him.

"If this doesn't make him jump my bones I'm not sure what safe of strolling around naked would…and I can't do that unless I'm certain the other three don't come back early." he mumbled to himself as he started at the kitchen door and worked his way up toward the bushes on hands and knees going from left to right over the grass and picking up the small hazelnuts that had made it surprisingly far from their trees.

Trowa frowned when rather than racking leaves the blond set the bucket down by the door and got on hands and knees in a rather compromising position that had a very definite effect on the taller pilot. The blond was picking at the grass, face close to the ground and that cute ass of his up high in the air. Soon he sat up and deposited a hand full of small brown things into the bucket. The brown things made noise as they hit the bottom of the bucket. Nut, the back of Trowa's mind supplied; a comment that fell on deaf ears as the rest of the tall pilot's mind was doing a happy dance as that cute butt wiggled every which way very deliciously and tempting as the petit blond went over their backyard with a fine tooth comb scouting out each and every nut and depositing handfuls into the bucket as he went.

Quatre smiled as Trowa's eyes were right where he wanted them; namely his butt which he purposefully wiggled seductively around while he cleared the grass of the hazelnuts finding more and more as he came closer to the bushes. Finally he finished clearing the grassy backyard and he grinned. He picked up the now full bucket and took it inside. He purposefully pretended to be occupied by his work and set the bucket with water on the floor by the door before diving head first into the cupboard again and seeking another bucket. He was disappointed to find that Trowa still didn't jump him so he returned to the bushes outside and went back to gathering nuts while pondering on how to get the tall pilot to jump his bones without risking the others seeing him in his birthday suit.

One day Quatre had been trying to retrieve the remote control from under the couch and he realized that the object of his wet dreams namely pilot 03 was staring very attentively at his backside. Using this knowledge to his advantage Quatre began creating situations where Trowa would walk in on him in a very distracting position like that. He even went as far as to not wear a shirt all summer which had led to little more than Trowa disappearing to his room quite fast and while Quatre now knew the pilot was very interested his efforts did not have the effect he wanted; namely 03 jumping his bones and ravishing him in a very naughty way. He'd even tried to do that thing he'd seen Duo do during dinner where Duo would gift a french-fry dipped in sauce his undivided attention in a very erotic way. It got Trowa and him both hot, but it still didn't make Trowa jump him. He'd asked Wufei if he knew any other ways to get Trowa to break and jump him seeing as Wufei was able to make both his lovers do so without much effort at all Wufei had in fact suggested the current scenario of showing Trowa what he wanted as many times as possible until the tall pilot broke and took it, but it wasn't working.

Trowa groaned as Quatre worked his way further into the bushes gathering nuts until only his ass was still visible wiggling about with the effort it took the blond to reach the wayward nuts behind the bushes. It just wasn't fair. It should be a crime for the blond to gather nuts. It was sheer torture and he loved every second of it, but his pants were getting too tight. Of course the thought of jumping the blond had occurred many times, but he couldn't do that! Quatre probably didn't even know what his cute ass wiggling like that did to Trowa and he was certain that the rich blonde boy wouldn't want a poor circus freak that was all limbs for a lover anyways. He sighed softly as he resigned to exercising his left hand while watching. The other 3 were out on missions and if he worked quickly Quatre wouldn't ever know.

Quatre sighed softly and slid back a bit. He blinked when he turned to put the nuts in his bucket. There was something of a flush on Trowa's face. Realization dawned on him and he turned quickly to pick up the last few nuts that had dropped on the ground. He pouted in annoyance. He was definitely getting the right reactions, but he couldn't get the taller teen to jump him already. Suddenly he gasped and jumped up quickly.

"Never picked you for a voyeur Barton." Wufei said as he passed Trowa and headed for the fridge to grab some food. Trowa stared in shock at Wufei who looked out the window at that moment and winced. The tall boy instantly turned back and gasped his eyes widening. Wufei took his cue to leave now. He once more winced as he knew all too well what it was to have a bug crawl in places you don't want one.  
"Go help him out before that bug crawls in his boxers." Wufei called over his shoulder, but Trowa didn't hear. He could only stare at the blond that danced wildly around the garden pulling off shirt and shoes followed by socks. He suddenly froze then yelled several obscenities and tore off his pants and boxers before backing away from the discarded garments and falling on his backside. Suddenly worried for the blonde's health Trowa raced out the door and was beside said blond in seconds.  
"You okay?" he asked quietly. Quatre could only stare as a spider of decidedly big proportions crawled from inside his boxers and ran back to the bushes. He'd been too ashamed to mention it, but he had acute arachnophobia. He didn't answer Trowa; instead he ran into the house and hid himself in his room.

Trowa stared at the closing door and sighed. He quietly gathered up Quatre's clothes and headed to the laundry room. He pulled a spare set of clothes from the cupboard behind him and changed. He was certain that Quatre knew he watched and- oh who was he kidding he did more than just watch and his soiled pants were proof of that. He threw his soiled clothes in the Laundromat and turned on the machine. He quickly made his way up only to find himself face to face with a very annoyed Chinese ex-pilot.

"How much clearer does he have to make it?" Wufei hissed angrily.

"Wha?" Trowa asked confusedly.

"Gha! Even a toddler understands! How are you so-KYA!" Wufei cried throwing up his hands and shoving Trowa against the nearest door.

"Understands what Chang?" Trowa asked pushing Wufei off him easily. Wufei's face had turned quite red.

"Quatre. Wants. You!" Wufei said glaring at the taller pilot. Trowa stared at Wufei incredulously. Wufei took a very deep breath and ran a hand over his face.

"He wants you! He wants you to fuck him through the mattress! Well actually I doubt he cares much about which surface you fuck him through as long as you do it. Do you get it now or do I need to draw you a fucking picture?" Wufei yelled before disappearing into his own room to check if his own lovers would be home soon.

Trowa stared at Wufei's now closed door. He went over what the Chinese boy had just said in his mind. The only words that registered were Quatre and fuck. He stared at the closed door to the blonde's room and wondered if he should try and confirm what Wufei said. He was about to enter the room when he heard Heero and Duo coming up the stairs.

Wufei emerged from his room and grabbed the two by the wrists dragging them along as he went.

"We're going on vacation. Quatre's treat. He made sure Une knows not to call us." he said dragging his lovers along with him out of the house.

"Okay? Is there a reason for this sudden vacation or…" Duo asked peeved. He'd had his heart set on a long shower.

"Quatre wants us gone so Barton might finally make his move already. I swear he wouldn't get it unless you drive it home with a baseball bat." Wufei grumbled.

"That's not the only reason." Heero said calmly as he followed his two lovers.

"I…asked him to arrange it…because I needed some time with both of you instead of a few minutes before you pass out from fatigue or a quick kiss in the cockpit of the shuttle before missions." Wufei said as he led them onto the aircraft also provided by Quatre for his convenience.

"And…" Duo pushed on as he and Heero strapped in while Wufei went through the lift of procedures.

"And…Quatre insisted that I talk…about a fear I have…" Wufei finally admitted.

At the house Trowa stared down the stairs dumbfound. Somewhere in his mind Wufei's words ran circles around him. Quatre wanted the other three gone? Quatre wanted him? For a moment he thought he might have dreamt getting up that morning, but a quick pinch confirmed his being wide awake. He stared at Quatre's bedroom door as he went over the last few months. Slowly realization dawned on him and his face turned red. Then a lazy grin crept onto his face and he disappeared into the room. Quatre's startled yelp echoed through the empty house followed by less than decent sounds and words.

Some time later Quatre found himself staring at the ceiling and grinning like a loon. His backside ached, but he finally got his way even if Wufei had to drive the point home for him. He just hoped that his Chinese friend would be able to tell his own lovers about his aphephobia. He knew the other two would gladly help him get over this fear of being touched by and touching others. He found himself deciding that they were big boys and could handle themselves and especially each other.

"Wonder if Trowa will let me be seme now." Quatre said out loud. Trowa groaned out something to the effect of Quatre's libido being the death of him and Quatre grinned evilly.

"You let me wait for so long. You have some catching up to do and only three weeks to do so." he announced laughing at the groan Trowa let out at this.

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Please? I'm dying of review starvation! **


End file.
